


Make Me Bleed

by fobfanpage



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, Corpses, Gore, M/M, Masochism, Murder, Scars, Self-Harm, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobfanpage/pseuds/fobfanpage
Summary: Frank gets a simple crush on his teacher, Mr. Way. It soon spirals into something bigger and they end up getting closer. The problem is, his past "lover," Josh, haunts Frank. Soon Josh ends up coming back into Frank's life and adds more worry and doubt. Frank will have to find ways to fix things with Josh while also handling his feelings for Mr. Way. This fic explores choosing what is best for you, handling your feelings for someone you shouldn't like, and trying to summon all your power and courage to move on.How Josh looks: He always wears nice clothing such as blazers, button-ups, etc. He has these deep, dark, mysterious yet beautiful blue eyes. All of his other features are up to how you feel are right.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk! There is a lot of triggering content. Thank you and please enjoy.

I already liked Mr. Way from the start. He was sweet and funny. No, I didn’t want him now but I did enjoy being in his class. It wasn't until mid-October when I accepted that I had a crush on him. And since he was my teacher, it wasn't like a normal crush so I didn't get jealous of the people that he talked to. 

He had a girlfriend. She seemed sweet and pretty. I don’t know her name but I have seen a picture of her before. 

The week I accepted I had a crush on him, I thought about him a lot. And I mean a lot. It kind of sort of died down after that but I would still think about him. Now I've been having recurring dreams about him. 

Once I got to the place where I’d perform, I began to have an anxiety attack. I was scared and didn't know what to do since I didn't bring my anxiety pack. Mr. Way was talking to the other students that were there. He came up to me and I got a little nervous. 

“Hi, how do you feel?” He asked me if I sounded cheerful. "I’m a little nervous,” I answered. “Nervous?! Why?” He said, sounding confused and surprised. "Well, um, I, something happened last night, well.” I stuttered while trying to form words. "Something happened that made me feel not that good today.” 

“Are you okay?” He asked. I signaled with my head and hand that I wasn't doing that good. “Oh, well do you need anything?” He asked calmly. “Not at the moment,” I answered. “Ok, well if you need anything let me know ok?” “Ok,” I responded. ”You’re going to do amazing!” He yelled as he walked away. 

Wow. I told him the truth about how things are going for me. I've never told a teacher my true emotions before. He handled this well. I think I want him even more now. 

Right before we were about to perform, he came up to me and asked if I'm doing good. I said no because looking at all those people around me scared me. 

He said that we can talk about it later. I sucked up all my feelings and played my instrument. 

After I performed I felt better, but still not fully better. I thought I did pretty well. Once the concert was over, I went to go wait for my parents to live me up. While I was waiting Mr. Way came up to talk to me. I looked up into his beautiful bright brown eyes as he looked down at mine. 

“How was it?” He asked. “It was good! I still feel bad but I do feel a little better.” I honestly answered with a worried voice. “Are you in a safe space? Are you with good people at home?” He asked. ”Yes I am.” I responded. ”Is there anyone harming you?” He also asked. “Well, I'm kind of harming myself,” I said while shivering. “Aw, I'm so sorry.” He said. “It's fine,” I answered.

We walked together to go find my dad. “So does anyone know about this?” He asked. “Yes. I have people who know and who are supportive.” I said. “Ok good. Man, I'm sorry about that.” He said. 

We continued to talk about it while we were trying to find my dad. Once we found him, Mr. Way and my dad began to talk to each other. Thankfully, it wasn't about what Mr. Way and I had just talked about. He said go I did great and said that it was fun. We soon said bye and my dad and I went to go home. 

I'm so glad I'm able to talk to Mr. Way about this stuff. It helps me feel better. And since I like him it makes it nice that I'm able to trust him with this personal stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I realized I had messed up writing chapter 1! I'm still glad that y'all liked it though. Here's the second one!

The next day of school was nice. Ever since I was able to tell Mr. Way about myself, I felt like I got closer to him. This personal stuff began back in August; maybe even June. There was this person named Josh. I’m trying to stop worrying about whether he still loves or cares about me anymore. I have to grow my hatred for him. 

I’m also trying to force myself to get a bigger crush on Mr. Way. This way even though I’ll still be in love with Josh, I won’t worry about him as much.

Mr. Way was an amazing person. He’s sweet, caring, funny, and cute. I’m gonna try and be around him as much as I can. Even if we’re not having a real conversation, I’ll just be near him. 

Still, I might wanna see Josh in the morning, but he’s probably off with all the teachers that love him and all of his friends. He always is. I can’t even talk to him because he’s always talking to someone else or I’m too anxious to say a word to him. I wish we were still friends. 

Mr. Way is a great teacher though. I’m enjoying band because of him. He has beautiful hazel eyes that I could stare at for hours. I love his body shape too. Everything about him is beautiful. 

I’m super excited for class again tomorrow. Hopefully, I don’t think any violent or sensual thoughts about him during class. I don’t wanna zone out. Also, I do not want to get caught staring at his lips.

When I’m alone, I think about him doing all these painful things to me. It’s arousing. I want him to hurt me. I want my blood to get all over his body. Ugh, just thinking about this makes me horny. I want him so bad it hurts. 

Why do I have to be sixteen? I really wanna fuck him. It’s tearing me apart. He’s just so mesmerizing. I know I for sure should not be thinking these things about my teacher, but he’s just so cute that I can’t resist it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Today was nice. Mr. Way was all dressed up, and he looked gorgeous. I thought about him a lot. Still, I thought about Josh a lot more.

He wore his cute red button-up today. I always hate and love when he wears it. I wish he wasn’t so attractive; it would be easier to move on from loving him. I thought a few sexual thoughts about him today. Although I didn’t want to think about them they crept in.

The bad thing is that whenever I see him I tend to stare at him even when I don’t want to. It's annoying and sometimes it even gets uncomfortable. Sometimes he even returns my gaze and we end up longingly staring at each other for a few seconds. 

We used to always have conversations on what we’d do to each other if or when we see each other again. I began thinking about them in band. Band! I should’ve been thinking about Mr. Way. I just like josh a lot. Too much. 

During after-school rehearsals, I forced myself to think about Mr. Way like how I’d think about Josh. It was hot. He’s hot. He’s still cute with clothes on, but he’s way hotter without them. 

He looked even cuter during band auditions on Saturday. I could feel my crush on him getting stronger. Soon I won’t worry about josh that much. The big problem is that I’m in love with Josh and it’ll be hard to let him go Along with the lust I have for him it makes it very difficult. I hate him but love him at the same time.

Mr. Way has this nice scent. Josh has a nice one too; I smelt it for the first time when he came over. I do have to say Mr. Way has a better one though. 

* * *

The next day I saw Mr. Way in the morning. He still looked cute even though he was underdressed. I also saw him outside during gym. He was taking a walk. He looked so charming. I am getting a bigger crush on him. He waved at me when he passed by our class. 

Josh smiled at me during the 3rd period. He caught my gaze again. He looked enchanting again today. I was thinking about him a lot last night. I’m still deeply in love with him. It’s one of the worst/best feelings ever. 


	4. Chapter 4

I had never prepared for how things would change in just one day. Josh had come over unannounced. I remember I told him to always let me know if he’s coming over. I was surprised he even wanted to see me. “Why are you here?” I asked with a tone of fear and urgency. “I just wanted to see you.” He said. “Oh, now you’re deciding to come back to me. You never talk to me anymore and it worries me!” I yelled in sadness and anger.

“Frankie, I do love you. Why would you think that?” Ugh, it didn’t sound like he was lying but he probably was. It’s not unusual because he lied about everything for the past two months. He lied about loving me. “You’re smart, awesome, very cute, and such a great kisser.” He said trying to reel me in. I started to believe him and I began to blush. He hugged me. We looked up at each other and kissed. I missed his lips so much.

The night got intimate fast. We moved to the guest bedroom and continued to make out. I began to remove his shirts while he removed mine. We went farther after that. We fucked for hours. It was nice knowing that he cared about me.

The next morning, we woke up early. We were both tired and worn out from last night. We both got up and put our clothes on and left for school. I was excited to see Mr. Way but I didn’t want him to see me like this; I looked like I was drunk. I cleaned myself up in the restroom at school.

I think he can kind of tell that I like him. I always smile brightly at him. I can’t help but stare and smile at him. He’s just so cute and wonderful. Even though I just slept with Josh, I kept thinking about Mr. Way.

It’s hard trying to move on from Josh; especially because of what happened last night. Still, he never talks to me at school, there’s this weird sexual tension between us. And during class today he caught my gaze and we smiled at each other. He has such a warm smile. His eyes are so beautiful. Ugh, this isn’t helping. I need to focus on someone else; like Mr. Way.

I haven’t seen him at all today. I might see him during practice after school. I don’t think I look that bad anymore. I stayed up all night last night with Josh so that leads me to look stoned. I’m so glad I don’t look like that anymore.

In about ten minutes I’ll leave for band practice. I’m starting to think things about him again. I wonder what he’s wearing today. He probably looks cute. He always does. Josh does too. Ugh wait I shouldn’t be thinking about Josh; I should be thinking of Mr. Way. He’s caring and sweet.

Once I got to the band hall, I saw Mr. Way. He was wearing a red button-up that looked exactly like one  that Josh wears. And may I say that Josh looks hella cute in that button up. Mr. Way looked even cuter. Mr. Way was cuter than usual today because of what he was wearing. I like him so much. I want to see him shirtless. I want him to hurt me. Just thinking of him cutting me turns me on. 

I got home and I thought about him all day and night. His eyes are so pretty and I love his lips. I wish I was old enough to be with him. He’s probably in his mid to late twenties. He’s so cool and cute though. His girlfriend must be lucky. 


	5. Chapter 5

Doubt started to crawl in as things changed rapidly. I began to worry about Josh but in a different way than I normally would. Then things with Mr. Way got harder. He started to ask more questions about how I’m feeling and why I’m feeling that way. I still haven’t told him I liked him. I don’t ever think I will.

This morning because I got so anxious I ran to the hall. They were having a sectional so I couldn’t play the piano. I just got a quick glimpse of Mr. Way but not long enough to notice how he looked today. I ran back out to go back to the gym and got even more anxious.

Josh wore his red button-up today. He looked so cute in it. I couldn’t wait to see him in the 3 rd period. His hair is finally getting the highlights he was telling me about. His hair looks so good; it goes well with his eyes in my opinion.

Right when I got to my first class, my headphones broke and the sound would only come out of one ear. Today already sucks. I’m starting to worry about Josh and Mr. Way, and it doesn’t help with Josh looking extra cute today along with my headphones not working. I hate it. 

I don’t want to see Mr. Way but I know I must. I might even have to tell him I like him if this resolves everything. He doesn’t make me feel right but it’s not in a bad way. It’s probably Josh’s fault due to how he made me feel over the past few months. I don’t want to blame Josh though, he’s too perfect. Although I should love him too much.

* * *

3 rd was the worst. Josh spent the entire hour talking to one of his other friends. He was next to me the entire period. I needed to listen to music but I couldn’t because we were in class. I felt like crying. Just hearing Josh’s calm voice gave me more anxiety instead of calming me down. I have no idea why but I hated hearing him talk to someone else instead of me. It sounds selfish in a way.

Why did the love we once shared sprout into jealousy? We were such amazing friends but then it just broke. I never wanted it to come to that. I wanted our relationship to remain the same forever. Maybe not forever but for just a long time. I loved Josh so much; why did that change?

I only saw him a couple of other times after that, and it was just when he was walking through the halls. I thought about him all day and it gave me such terrible feelings. I hate that he makes me feel this way. I hate him.

I saw Mr. Way again when I went to get my instrument from the band hall. “Hey Frank, can you come to help me with something?” He asked eagerly. “Yeah sure,” I answered, sounding bland. I followed him into his office. He asked me if I could play the piano for the Christmas concert. Of course, I said yes because I wanted to make him happy.

While he was talking to me, I couldn’t help but stare at his eyes. They were beautiful. We ended up looking at each other for a few seconds after he finished his last sentence. I looked down at his lips and, um, I moved closer to his face and kissed him. I couldn’t help it! It all happened so fast!

He smiled once I pulled away. It was his cute yet flustered smile. “Mr. Way, I like you. I like you a lot. I’m so sorry.” I spat out quickly and quietly as I tried to run out the door. “Frank wait.” He said as he grabbed my arm. “He pulled me back and turned me to face him. We continued to look at each other. His head tilted down and pulled me into another kiss. This time we began to make out.

He shut off the lights in his office and he began to remove his clothing as I removed mine. He was as hot as I imagined. Thoughts crossed my head saying I shouldn’t do this, but it was too hard to resist. We ended up doing it for an hour.


End file.
